


Простой план

by churchill



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Genderswap, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Мик запал на Барри, Барри флиртует с Леном, а Лену нужен вменяемый Мик. Со всем этим придётся что-то сделать





	Простой план

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** временный гендересвитч, фем!Барри, гет, слэш, полиамория, ООС, мат, путаница в женских и мужских окончаниях, не бечено

**Понедельник**

То, что Мик запал на пацана. Лен понял раньше Мика. По тому, как тот ухмылялся, облизывая взглядом фигуру Флэша во время их последнего столкновения. По тому, с каким интересом слушал о том, как Аллен зачем-то припёрся в Айрон Хайтс и уговаривал Лена стать героем.

Когда они выбрались из Айрон Хайтс, успели немного отдохнуть и взялись за дела, а Флэш опять начал мелькать то тут, то там, Лен решил, что пришло время что-то предпринять. Если конечно он не хочет, чтобы Мик спалил к чертям половину Централ-Сити или сорвался где-нибудь на деле.

План был простой как ригельный замок, а открывать их за минуту Лен научился ещё лет в десять. Им нужно будет заполучить пацана и сделать так, чтобы тот на какое-то время остался в цехе заброшенного завода, где они с Миком обитали сейчас. Лен рассчитывал, что Аллен не начнёт брыкаться сразу — он так отчаянно флиртовал с ним при каждой встрече, что вряд ли бы отказался от возможности провести несколько дней рядом с Леном. Особенно, если для этого найдётся веская причина. А дальше дело за Миком — раз хочет, пусть охмуряет пацана.

Они разыграли всё как по нотам. Нашли мету, которая могла на время заблокировать безумную энергию Флэша, чтобы удержать его на месте. Не приковывать же пацана к батарее, в самом деле? Не очень удачное начало для флирта с последующим соблазнением.

Дождались подходящего момента, когда Аллен ещё раз обратился к Лену за помощью: шайка головорезов, возглавляемая метой, и в самом деле была стрёмной, а Лен не любил тех, кто пренебрегал даже элементарными понятиями. 

Флэш обезвредил шайку, Лен честно ему помог, приморозив тех, кто пытался отползти. Мик подпалил главаря-мету, чтобы тот не пытался копаться в мозгах у окружающих. Когда стало понятно, что с основной задачей они справились, и Аллен не предъявит потом, что они завалили дело, в ход пошла найденная Леном мета — неприметная девка под тридцать. Одна вспышка, и к ногам Мика и Лена свалился оглушённый Флеш. Но лежащий на земле он вдруг оказался ниже ростом, шире в жопе и с заметными, хотя и не слишком большими, сиськами, который костюм Флэша неплохо подчёркивал. Охреневший Лен подавил настойчивое желание пощупать у Аллена в паху, чтобы проверить остались ли там член и яйца.

Пиздец. Такого он не планировал.

Мчащиеся на вызов полицейские машины уже оглушали сиренами. Лен поднял Флэша на руки и скомандовал Мику:

— Валим.

Мик придержал за шиворот метнувшуюся было в сторону девку.

Они закинули Флэша в припаркованную неподалеку тачку, туда же впихнули слабо сопротивляющуюся мету. Когда отъехали за несколько кварталов подальше, остановились на пустой стоянке возле закрытого в это время супермаркета.

Флэш по-прежнему был в отключке. И это было хорошо. Но сиськи у него никуда не делись. И это было так себе.

Лен вытащил мету из машины.

— Что ты с ним сделала?

— Что вы и просили, — возмутилась она, одёргивая на себе короткую кожаную юбку. — Сказали вырубить, я и вырубила.

— А сиськи?

— Самый простой способ остановить его, это изменить на время физиологические характеристики объекта, — неожиданно умно огрызнулась девка. — Сделать старым или очень молодым. Или поменять пол. Надо было сделать его старым?

Лен обдумал варианты и решил, что Ален с сиськами и вправду самый оптимальный из них.

— Это надолго?

— Как вы и просили. Пять дней. 

— Ладно, вали, — Лен сунул в руку девке толстую пачку стянутых резинкой купюр. — Ты же понимаешь, что если...

— С ним что-то не так, то бла-бла-бла, вы меня найдёте, живьём закопаете и всё такое, — нагло перебила его девка. — Я же не дура. Я всё понимаю.

Лен махнул рукой. И девка сразу же исчезла. А они поехали к себе.

Место, где они обитали, нашёл когда-то Мик: старый инструментальный завод с которого давно вывезли оборудование, осталось только никому не нужное полуразвалившееся здание. Они выкупили его за бесценок. Один из цехов оказался полностью цел, нужно было только местами поправить крышу, чтобы не текла. Цех соединялся с небольшой пристройкой, где когда-то был офис. Мик с Леном устроили там кухню, спальню и душевую. И с февраля по ноябрь большую часть времени проводили здесь. Зимой, правда, предпочитали перебираться в одну из квартир в городе — всё-таки в тепле жить приятнее. 

Завод находился на отшибе, про него мало кто знал, и левый народ сюда не совался. Половину цеха Мик заставил своими тачками и возился с ними часами. Вторую половину занял Лен — столы с чертежами и инструментом. Посередине они поставили потрёпанный диван, рядом журнальный столик, на тумбочку водрузили небольшой телевизор старой модели с выпуклым экраном. У них с Миком хватило бы денег на то, чтобы обвешать плазмой весь цех. Но на хрена? Не так уж часто они смотрели телек. В конце концов, чтобы посмотреть какой-то особый матч, проще было выбраться в спортбар. И там поорать вместе с болельщиками. Мик так и делал: он любил бейсбол и иногда даже ставил на какие-то команды. Лен ко всей этой беготне был равнодушен.

На диван перед выключенным телевизором они и сгрузили Аллена прямо в костюме. Только сдёрнули с головы капюшон, чтобы открыть лицо. А Лен таки пощупал у пацана в паху, убедился, что член с яйцами и вправду отсутствуют. И технически он теперь девчонка. И наверное в этой обтягивающей штуке ей будет неудобно, когда она очнётся.

Лен отыскал старые, но чистые джинсы Лизы, которые она однажды забыла здесь, из шкафа в спальне достал одну из своих толстовок и сложил всё на спинке дивана. Мик, довольный как кот, сожравший всех мышей в округе, притащил свой любимый шерстяной плед с кучей подпалин, местами испачканный машинным маслом, заботливо прикрыл Аллена, подоткнул со всех сторон. И за руку потянул Лена на кухню.

— Пошли, жрать охота. Приготовлю что-нибудь.

Лен устроился за кухонным столом. Дверь оставили приоткрытой, чтобы пацан, если очухается, не занервничал от полной темноты

Лен достал запотевшую бутылку из холодильника, сидел, цедил пиво, курил и смотрел как Мик бодро возится с продуктами.

— Все эти дни он будет девчонкой.

— Похуй, — отозвался Мик, помешивая что-то в сковороде.

— Ты же хотел пацана.

— Хотел, — согласился Мик. — Но девчонка из него классная получилась.

Чёрт. Лен иногда не понимал, как всё устроено у Мика в башке. По-всему выходило, что Мику нравился сам Аллен. Вон как порхает сейчас. 

Ладно, по любому они прорвутся. Лишь бы Мик не спугнул пацана своим неуемным энтузиазмом.

# # #

Барри словно выплыл из глубины, медленно осознавая сразу несколько вещей: он в незнакомом месте, где темно и прохладно; он не связан; лежит на продавленном диване и закутан в плед, пахнущий почему-то машинной смазкой; он один; в стене виднеется приоткрытая дверь, из-за которой просачивается свет и доносятся чьи-то приглушённые разговоры.

Барри рывком сел и как-то резко почувствовал, что у него нет сил — спидфорс словно испарился. В подступающей панике Барри выпутался из пледа и встал. Костюм Флэша почему-то стал неудобным — тесным в груди и бёдрах. Барри ощупал себя и наткнулся на грудь. На грудь в смысле как у Айрис или Кейтлин.

Пульс в висках уже грохотал. Барри провёл рукой по паху и с ужасом не нашёл там ничего.

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь перестать паниковать и понять, что происходит: он заперт в чужом теле, он потерял силу, он находится в незнакомом месте. Не связанный и укрытый пледом... Что за херня?!

Последнее, что помнил Барри, это попавшая в него яркая вспышка. И вот он оказался здесь.

Барри натянул капюшон. В ухе сразу начал звучать обеспокоенный голос Кейтлин:  
— Барри, Барри?

Значит его никуда не выкинуло, он в своём времени и пространстве.

— Я в порядке, — хрипло ответил он. Голос тоже изменился и звучал пару тонов выше. 

— Барри, что с тобой? — явно заволновалась Кейтлин. — Ты ранен? У тебя странные показатели.

— Всё хорошо, я цел. Ненадолго вырубился, — Барри постарался говорить ниже. Но получилось более хрипло. — Что с той бандой? Их поймали?

— Ты где? — перебила его Кейтлин. — Мы потеряли тебя.

— Сколько я не был на связи?

— Три часа. Джо уже с ума сходит.

Ничего себе.

— Я в порядке, Кейт. — Барри пошарил по карманам, но телефон не нашёл. — Скажи ему, что я в порядке. И позвоню позже.

— Ждём тебя, Барри. 

— Скоро буду.

По привычке он попытался войти в спидфорс, чтобы сразу вернуться в Старлабс. Но споткнулся о не до конца размотанный плед и повалился обратно на диван, неловко придавив рукой грудь.

Чёрт побери, грудь. Он успел забыть об этом, пока разговаривал с Кейтлин. Как и о том, что его спидфорс куда-то делся.

Сначала будет нужно разобраться с этим самому.

— Кейт, не теряйте меня. Я немного задержусь, — сказал он в наушник. — Есть дело.

— С Капитаном Холодом?

— Что? — удивился Барри и тут же спохватился: — Да, с ним.

Не станет же он называть реальную причину. Он не был готов появится в таком виде перед Айрис и остальными. Ни за что.

— Будь на связи, — ответила Кейтлин.

Барри сделал шаг в сторону приоткрытой двери. И понял, что не может нормально идти — костюм Флэша стал слишком узким ему в бёдрах. Проще было его снять, но тогда он останется только в трусах и футболке. Барри не рискнул бы без спидфорса расхаживать в таком виде по незнакомому зданию. Хотя люди, чьи голоса были глухо слышны из-за двери, наверное ничего ему не сделают — они же не сделали ничего, пока он валялся в отключке. 

Но всё равно будет неловко. Барри оглянулся. Увидел в полумраке на спинке дивана какие-то вещи. Это оказались джинсы и толстовка на молнии. Они пахли стиральным порошком и озоном, значит чистые. Кто-то позаботился об одежде для Барри? Очень заботливо с его стороны.

Джинсы оказались чуть-чуть велики, зато толстовка была на пару размеров больше. Так стало намного лучше. Барри решительно шагнул в сторону двери, из-за которой виднелся свет.

В небольшой освещенной комнате у стены стояли холодильник, пара шкафов, большая газовая плита и мойка. За грубо сделанным деревянным столом Снарт и Рори пили пиво из бутылок; рядом на полу стояла батарея пустых. Снарт сидел спиной к двери и над чем-то смеялся, откидывая голову. А Рори добродушно ухмылялся, глядя на него.

Он и увидел Барри первым. Сразу перестал ухмыляться, окинул его с головы до ног таким хищным взглядом, что Барри невольно дёрнул полы толстовки, стараясь посильнее прикрыться. Рори казался сейчас волком, который встретил в лесу Красную шапочку и собирался сожрать её целиком вместе со всеми косточками.

Следом оглянулся Снарт. Барри ждал, что тот скажет что-нибудь язвительное и колкое — не мог же он не воспользоваться настолько плачевным положением давнего врага? А если учесть, какими эпитетами они обменивались при каждой встрече... 

Но Снарт даже не улыбнулся, только странно покосился на Рори.

— Привет, Скарлет. Проголодался? — спросил он.

Это было... мило. Барри вдруг понял, что и вправду страшно голоден, желудок тут же заурчал. 

Рори вскочил на ноги, начал хлопать дверцами шкафчика, греметь посудой, возиться у плиты. Наконец поставил на стол тарелку с чем-то похожим на мясное рагу. Пахло так восхитительно, что желудок у Барри заурчал снова. Рори отодвинул свободный стул от стола, дождался, когда Барри подойдет к нему, и заботливо подвинул стул, помогая сесть. Охренеть. Может дело было в том, что Барри выглядел сейчас как девушка? Хотя Рори трудно было подозревать хоть в какой-то галантности. Слишком уж громилой он выглядел.

Барри набросился на еду. Рядом с тарелкой опустилась уже открытая запотевшая бутылка пива и чистый стакан. Стакан! Действительно, как для леди. Рори налил в него пива и подвинул к Барри. 

Тот опасался, что ему придется есть и пить под внимательными взглядами двух пар глаз, и это будет неуютно: вечно насмешливый Снарт и странный Рори. Но эти двое закурили и начали обсуждать между собой какой-то заказ на восстановление раритетной тачки, который выполнял Рори, подчёркнуто не обращая внимания на Барри и давая ему спокойно поесть.

С их стороны это снова было... мило? 

— Что со мной случилось? — спросил Барри, когда наелся и отодвинул тарелку. Ему неловко было говорить вслух, голос звучал слишком по-женски. Но ситуацию следовало прояснить. 

— В банде оказался ещё один мета, — ответил Снарт.

— Его взяли?

— Взяли. Вместе с остальными.

Барри с облегчением кивнул, хотя бы дело довели до конца, пока его не свалило этой таинственной вспышкой.

— Куда его отвезли? В Айрон Хайтс?

— Прости, Скарлет, — с явным сожалением сказал Снарт. — Мы прослушивали полицейскую волну. Парень умудрился сбежать по дороге. Боюсь, он уже на другом конце страны.

Вот чёрт! Барри словно ударили под дых. От расстройства к глазам неожиданно подступили слёзы. Это было последнее, что ему нужно — разреветься перед Снартом. И перед Рори. Как девчонка.

Барри хотел бы затолкнуть непрошенные слезы куда-нибудь поглубже, но понял, что не сможет. Наверное на него так действовало выпитое пиво. Или это всё нервы. 

Он резко поднялся из-за стола.

— Спасибо за ужин, — пробормотал он, мечтая убраться обратно в то тёмное помещение и надеясь, что эти двое не последуют за ним.

Снарт перехватил Барри по пути и прижал его к себе:  
— Шшш. Тихо, малыш, всё хорошо.

И Барри прорвало. Он с беспомощным вздохом уткнулся лицом в обтянутое свитером плечо Снарта, подавил всхлип, но глаза всё равно были на мокром месте, и Барри горел от стыда и отчаяния. 

Снарт как-то очень мягко погладил его по голове и сказал:  
— Тебе не стоит переживать, Скарлет. Мета поклялся, что ты вернёшься в норму через несколько дней. Пять. Или шесть. Не больше недели.

— А если не вернусь? — хлюпая носом спросил Барри.

— Тогда мы найдём его, где бы он ни был, и притащим к тебе, — пообещал Снарт. — Могу дать слово. Хочешь?

Барри помотал головой. В слово Снарта он уже не верил. Эта ситуация была вполне в его стиле — подставить Барри ещё раз, сделав из мешающего им спидстера бессильную девушку.

Но Снарт сейчас так заботливо прижимал его к себе, что Барри предавали его собственные чувства. Старое наваждение — Леонард Снарт, вор и давний враг. Что может быть глупее, чем влюбиться в него? Конечно же именно это Барри и сделал: однажды отчетливо понял, что набор колкостей, которыми они обменивались как враги, больше походил на флирт, чем на реальные попытки уязвить.

А сейчас под щекой было твёрдое плечо Снарта, его прохладный запах смешивался с запахом озона от криопушки. И Барри очень хотелось ему верить. Мог ли он себе это позволить?

— Я должен идти, — Барри отстранился от Снарта, с неловкостью вытер слёзы. Рядом, как огромный растерянный медведь, топтался Рори.

— Утром Мик тебя отвезёт, — предложил Снарт. — В Старлабс? Или домой к отцу?

В Старлабс. Или к Джо. 

Барри вдруг представил себе расстроенные и виноватые глаза Джо. Тщательно скрываемый, но всё равно прорывающийся восторг во взгляде Айрис — Барри даже выглядел теперь как лучшая подружка, а не как потенциальный парень. Представил Циско и Кейтлин, обеспокоенных, но всё равно довольных возможностью заполучить такого Барри для исследований — при всей их заботе им не истребить в себе ученых. И понял, что не хочет никуда ехать. Он очень устал.

— В Старлабс. Наверное.

— Хорошо. — Снарт с Рори снова переглянулись. — Скарлет, может ты хочешь в душ? 

Отличная идея. Барри согласно кивнул.

Рори вручил Барри большое полотенце и повёл его в душ. 

В душевую надо было пройти через вторую комнату, где стояла огромная кровать. Брутальная, как и вся увиденная здесь мебель — на деревянном основании лежал большой матрас. Спальня. Для Барри стало неприятной неожиданностью, что кровать была одна. Снарт и Рори спали вместе?! 

Сама душевая выглядела ухоженной: покрытые плиткой стены и пол были чистыми, на небольшой скамейке теснились разнокалиберные бутылки с шампунями и гелями для душа. Совсем разные: похоже, предпочтения Снарта и Рори в этом не совпадали.

В душевой висело зеркало, и Барри наконец-то увидел себя. Объективно, из него получилась очень симпатичная девчонка. Не такая красивая, как Айрис, конечно. Худенькая, чуть курносая, с небольшой грудью. Но такая, что Барри неожиданно остался собой доволен.

Когда он вернулся обратно, диван оказался застелен простыней, поверх лежали подушка в чистой наволочке и одеяло. Рори тут же ушёл на кухню и оставил дверь приоткрытой.

Барри с наслаждением рухнул в постель.

# # #

Лен лежал и курил, ожидая пока Мик выйдет из душа. Он сходил туда раньше и извёл всю горячую воду. Но Мик почти никогда не обращал на это внимания — он даже после ледяного душа в постель приходил горячий как печка.

Из пацана и вправду получилась славная девчонка. Ладная такая, с этими своими глазищами и пухлыми губками. Лен вспомнил, как она прижималась к его плечу так доверчиво, словно он был для неё родной матерью. Как ревела и явно пыталась это скрыть. Смешная. 

Мик вышел из душевой голым и повалился рядом. Потом подвинулся ближе к Лену и как здоровенный котяра потёрся о его голое плечо башкой. Бритая башка колола кожу. Лен обычно заводился от этого — не от бритой башки Мика, конечно, а от того, как тот ластится. Не наваливается всей своей тушей, а деликатно подстраивается, жмётся ближе.

Лен придавил сигарету в стоявшей на животе пепельнице и переставил её на тумбочку.

Мик тут же сполз ниже, уткнулся Лену в живот, опаляя дыханием кожу, заставляя член дёргаться в предвкушении.

— Сейчас что ли? Пацан услышит.

— Пусть слышит, — пробормотал Мик. Сполз ещё ниже, дышал Лену уже в пупок, потом прямо поверх ткани трусов прихватил губами член, раздразнивая.

— Блядь, Мик, — разозлился Лен. — Хочешь, чтобы пацан узнал, что я тебя трахаю?

— Хочу, — согласился Мик.

Лен, сам не понимая, злой он сейчас или возбуждённый, дёрнул Мика на себя, смял губами его рот, жёстко поцеловал. А Мик сразу потерянно застонал, потянул с Лена трусы, зашарил в паху, осторожно наглаживая затвердевший член, ощупывая яйца.

Чёрт с тобой, — подумал Лен. Раз Мик считает, что для дела будет полезно, если пацан узнает, что они трахаются, то так тому и быть.

Он спихнул с себя Мика, навалился сверху. Мик распластался на животе и сразу с готовностью раскинул ноги, давая доступ к заднице. Лен пошарил под подушкой, чтобы найти тубу со смазкой.

Лен уже и не вспомнил бы, когда это началось. Хотя нет, вспомнил бы конечно, Уже больше двадцати лет назад. Их первый раз был в тюрьме. Лен был тогда худой и мелкий, а Мик уже тогда был здоровым. Можно было не сомневаться, кто кого нагнёт, если они трахнутся.

Только Лен не переносил такие вещи — когда окружающие «не сомневались» и «точно прогнозировали» о том, кто плохо кончит или далеко пойдёт. На хрен такое. И Лен, не имея вообще никакого опыта в этом, знал, что это он трахнет Мика. Пошли все нахуй со своими прогнозами. И в этом, и во всём остальном. 

Ясно было, что физически ему никогда с Миком не справиться. Лен тянул, не давался Мику, когда тот уже откровенно подкатывал, хотя силу пока не применял. И дождался нужного момента: Мика в очередной раз понесло, на прогулке он подрался со здоровенным чернокожим парнем. И вернулся в камеру весь избитый и какой-то потерянный. Лен спёр у одного из охранников зажигалку и притащил её Мику. Смотрел, как тот с заплывшей от побоев мордой щёлкает колесиком, заворожено глядя на пламя. В этот момент Мика можно было брать голыми руками. Лен тогда его и взял. Не руками, конечно.

Это было как запечатление. Словно в тот момент Мик навсегда признал за Леном право верхнего. С тех пор это так и осталось ещё одним способом по-настоящему успокоить Мика — ткнуть мордой в подушку и выебать. Мик в эти моменты становился таким податливым, распалённым, жадным. Это затягивало так, что в какой-то момент Лен понял, что сам поймал себя в ловушку — создал себе наркоту, с которой уже не слезть.

Впрочем, и слезать особой нужды не было. Они делали это когда чаще, когда реже. В другое время Мик трахался с кем-нибудь ещё. С девками, с парнями. Но Лен был уверен, что вот так Мик подставляется только ему.

Вот и сейчас Мик с силой подмахивал и то жадно стонал, то переходил на глухое рычание. Лен долго не продержался, кончил раньше. Развернул Мика за бёдра, вобрал губами смуглый набухший член, сунул пальцы в растраханную и мокрую от спермы дырку. Выверенным движением потолкался пальцами, провёл языком по члену, облизал, надавил губами. И Мику этого хватило. Сперма у него была горькая. За все эти годы Лен привык к её вкусу. 

Мик тут же за плечо подтащил Лена к себе и полез целоваться. Он отчего-то не брезговал своим вкусом и любил валяться после секса и лениво лизаться с Леном. Как девчонка. Хотя Лен и сам не возражал. Если Мика это успокаивает.

— Пацан нас наслушался и завтра сбежит, — сказал Лен. 

— Не сбежит, — пообещал Мик.

 

**Вторник**

Она зашла на кухню, когда Лен допивал вторую кружку кофе. Она была лохматая со сна, с явным следом на щеке от подушки, такая миленькая в старой толстовке Лена, что просто невыносимо. За что ему такое. 

— Доброе утро, Скарлет, — усмехнулся Лен.

Девчонка хмуро кивнула ему и Мику. По тому, как она порозовела, Лен понял, что весь устроенный ими порно-спектакль она слышала от начала и до конца.

Проскользнула в душ через спальню. Лен знал, что запах секса там с ночи так и не выветрился. 

Мик тут же принялся жарить ещё одну партию блинчиков и варить кофе для девчонки.

А Лену было интересно, чем всё это кончится. По его прикидкам, пацан должен будет свалить от них — как от двух больных озабоченных мужиков, которые пялят друг друга в зад. Очевидно было, что Аллену до вчерашнего дня даже в голову не приходило, что у них такие отношения. Хотя флиртовал же он с Леном. Значит и к такому сексу относился нормально.

Но Мик был железно уверен, что пацан никуда не сбежит. 

Это была единственная сфера, где Мик почти не ошибался. Окружающие считали, что из них двоих Лен красавчик и постоянно клеит налево и направо всех подряд. Лен не раз о себе такое слышал. Отчасти это было правдой — снять кого-то ему не доставляло особого труда. Когда он хотел. Только хотел он редко. И большую часть времени ему за глаза хватало Мика. 

А Мика считали страшным. Эдакий Квазимодо, да ещё ожоги по всему телу. Но Мик как раз и крутил романы один за другим. Хотя времени и усилий, чтобы склеить кого-то посимпатичней, поначалу ему нужно было в разы больше, чем Лену. И он так наловчился в этом, что безошибочно определял, на что поведётся парень или девчонка, и к кому какой нужен подход.

И Лен почти умирал сейчас от любопытства — кто же из них окажется прав. 

Девчонка с мокрыми растрёпанными волосами вернулась на кухню и неуверенно замерла. Мик тут же бухнул на стол большую тарелку с наваленными горкой горячими блинчиками, рядом поставил банку с джемом, из которой торчала ложка. Налил в кружку кофе.

Девчонка с благодарностью посмотрела на него и села за стол.

Мик с умилением наблюдал, как она с явным удовольствием ест. Лен не знал, смеяться ему или плакать от этого зрелища.

Девчонка допила кофе, поставила на стол пустую кружку и неуверенно посмотрела на Лена.

— Я пойду? — спросила она. Лен прекрасно помнил про обещание отвезти Аллена в Старлабс. Но предпочитал выжидать.

Девчонка встала из-за стола и помялась.

— Не знаю, какой здесь адрес. Чтобы вызвать такси.

— Мик отвезёт тебя куда скажешь, — сказал Лен. — В любой момент.

Девчонка с готовностью кивнула.

— Но тебе не обязательно уезжать прямо сейчас, — добавил Лен. 

Она посмотрела на него с такой надеждой, что ему стало даже неловко. Лен покосился на Мика. Тот выглядел расслабленным и довольным, словно любовался на пожар. Значит всё пока шло по плану.

— С нашим диваном ты уже знаком, — продолжил Лен. Девчонка смущённо кивнула. — Если тебе что-то будет нужно, то я или Мик тебе привезём.

Девчонка явно задумалась. Со спидфорсом Аллен соображал в разы быстрее, но сейчас Лен не стал бы её торопить. Чтобы ничего не сорвалось.

Она покосилась на свою грудь. Лен мог представить её нежелание ехать сейчас в Старлабс, где вокруг Аллена начнут хлопотать эта безумная докторша и её шеф. Ах, да, там же была ещё эта чернокожая красотка, за которой ухаживал Аллен. Как её звали? Айрис, кажется. Вряд ли Аллену захочется появится перед ней в таком виде.

— Если можно, я бы остался на пару дней, — ответила она хрипло. 

— Отлично, Скарлет, — сказал Лен. — Чувствуй себя как дома.

И мысленно признал, что на этот раз Мик его сделал.

# # #

Свой телефон Барри нашёл ещё ночью на журнальном столике возле дивана. И сейчас собирался позвонить Джо. Он действительно хотел здесь остаться. Для дежурств в таком виде он был бесполезен, а ещё ему очень не хотелось прожить следующие несколько дней в Старлабс с головы до ног облепленным датчиками. 

И пусть Барри ни за что не признался бы в этом, его увлекала идея прожить под одной крышей несколько дней рядом со Снартом. Они с Рори по-настоящему удивили его. Раньше он особо не задумывался, как живёт Снарт. Или как живёт Рори. Они были преступниками. Ну Снарт ещё был чертовски сексуален. Барри невольно ждал, что обнаружит тут проституток, мусорную еду на вынос, крепкий алкоголь и наркотики. 

И совсем не думал увидеть кухню с запахом домашней еды и свежесваренного кофе, смятые простыни и запах секса в их постели, так похожей на супружескую. Его задело то, что он услышал ночью из их спальни, но ещё ему стало по-настоящему интересно.

Поэтому он набрал номер Джо и, стараясь говорить на пару тонов ниже, сказал:  
— Джо, привет. Я смогу вернутся только в выходные. Можешь прикрыть меня на работе?

— Барри, ты где сейчас? — обеспокоенно спросил Джо.

— В Старлинг-сити. Мы тут с Фелисити...

— Почему ты не зашёл домой? — напряжённо перебил его Джо. — Я предпочел бы убедиться сам, что ты в порядке.

— Я правда в порядке. И точно вернусь к выходным. 

Джо помолчал, явно не убеждённый сейчас. 

— Ладно, — сказал он тяжело. — Звони мне каждый вечер.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Барри.

С облегчением отключился и тут же начал названивать Фелисити, чтобы обеспечить себе прикрытие. Она конечно же стрясла обещание, что он ей всё расскажет в подробностях. И сразу придумала, для какого эксперимента ей мог так срочно понадобиться Барри.

Кейтлин пришлось поуламывать, как и Джо. Особенно её не устраивало, что Барри снял костюм и она не могла отслеживать его показатели. Но Барри наплёл ей о том, что в эксперименте костюм сильно мешает. И Кейтлин отступила.

Барри, довольный тем, как всё разрулил, вдруг понял, что заняться ему больше нечем. 

Пока он вёл переговоры, Рори успел закопаться в одной из машин, а Снарт разложил на столе какие-то чертежи и завис над ними. И Барри не знал теперь, куда себя деть. Не похоже, чтобы здесь были книги, попросить о выходе в интернет с компьютера (есть же тут компьютер?) он не решился, да и не очень хотел. Не включать же телевизор? И Барри подбирался поближе к Рори, чтобы посмотреть, что тот делает. 

Рори возился с огромным прямоугольным на вид линкольном, по виду прямо из семидесятых, с надписью «континенталь» на багажнике. Когда Барри заглянул в салон, чтобы рассмотреть его, а потом в открытый капот, Рори не начал возмущаться, наоборот, начал комментировать, что и где сейчас делает. Потом и вовсе сунул Барри в руки вытащенный из двигателя распределительный вал, велел разобрать, смазать и снова собрать. И хотя руки у Барри никуда сейчас не годились — слишком слабые девчачьи руки, но он справился, хоть и перемазался весь в машинном масле. 

Они провозились до вечера. Снарт куда-то уходил, потом вернулся. Барри почти не заметил этого, потому что Рори каждый раз подкидывал ему очередную деталь, что-то про них объясняя. В грубоватой манере, но так понятно и точно, что всё время было интересно.

Это была ещё одна неожиданная вещь — как легко оказалось общаться с Рори. Раньше тот всегда казался Барри каким-то стрёмным, и он, честно говоря, не понимал, почему у умного и продуманного Снарта такой напарник — грубый, пугающий, весь в ожогах.

Но Рори обращался так ловко и бережно с каждой деталью, даже любовно, что мысли у Барри невольно вернулись к подслушанным вчера звукам. Опять в голове всплыл вопрос, которым он задался ещё вчера — кто кого? Стоило признать, не слишком умный вопрос. Но Барри не мог выкинуть его из головы. Как у них это происходило? От таких мыслей у Барри невольно теплели щёки, он бездумно перебирал разложенные здесь же детали и не видел, как смотрит на него Рори, как потом они со Снартом переглядываются.

# # #

День оказался насыщенным и долгим. Барри и вспомнить не мог, когда его дни казались такими просторными и бесконечными — словно утро приходилось на начало недели, а конец дня — на выходные. Только в беззаботном летнем детстве.

Ни Снарт, ни Рори по-прежнему не акцентировали, что Барри сейчас девушка, и разговаривали с ним как с парнем. Только перед сном Барри нашёл на диване пакет с вещами — в нём оказались новые футболки и несколько пар спортивных женских трусов. Барри бросило в жар от мысли, что Снарт ходил и выбирал это для него. 

А ночью всё повторилось снова: приоткрытая дверь на кухню, явно неплотно закрытая дверь в спальню. Жалобно поскрипывала кровать, кто-то стонал, так громко и так потерянно, что не было сомнений — этому человеку сейчас очень и очень хорошо. 

Даже без спидфорса в голове стремительно мелькали картинки: Рори накрывает собой Снарта и мощно двигает бёдрами вколачиваясь в него. А может это Снарт разложил Рори под собой и трахал его сейчас? О, господи. 

В животе предательски потеплело от возбуждения, такого сильного, что Барри затрясло. Ему бы помогли пара кругов вокруг города, но для этого нужен был спидфорс. Или холодный душ, для которого пришлось бы пройти мимо трахающихся Рори и Снарта. 

Барри снова пытался не слушать, но, как и вчера, это не помогало. Он с силой надавил основанием ладони себе на лобок, словно этим можно было заглушить возбуждение, ворочался, сминая простынь, пытался закрыть голову подушкой и заснуть. Если вчера его спасла усталость, то после сегодняшнего неторопливого дня её было недостаточно. И Барри сдался. Сунул руку в трусы, мысленно матерясь. Под пальцами было мокро. В конце концов, Барри мог бы удовлетворить девушку. Даже если этой девушкой оказался сам. Он засовывал в себя пальцы, тёр, надавливал, искал как лучше и наконец довёл себя до изнеможения, когда тело наконец насытилось и успокоилось. 

Из спальни доносился чей-то негромкий храп. Под него Барри и заснул.

 

**Среда**

Лен нашёл себе работу — нужно было взломать сейф. Это было не ограбление: хозяин сейфа оказался тупым придурком, неспособным запомнить код. Лен договорился о том, что приедет разбираться с сейфом ближе к вечеру, и свалил из дома сразу после обеда. 

Мик так плотно окучивал пацана, что тот к вечеру пятницы вполне начнёт профессионально разбираться в моторах. Пацан не пытался сбежать, ему явно было интересно — Мик умел рассказывать о тачках так, что аж заслушаешься. 

А Лен наблюдал за этим с каким-то неуместным щемящим чувством. Они славно смотрелись вместе — мускулистый здоровый Мик и тонкая девчонка в обтягивающей грудь белой футболке. Соски под тканью у неё призывно торчали. Лен этого ожидал, но когда брал ей белье, то лифчик покупать не стал специально — на хрена? Так ей было лучше. Мик как-то умудрялся даже не пялиться на её сиськи — всё-таки, когда он хотел кого-то по-настоящему, самоконтроль у него был зверский. Лен был почти уверен, что этим вечером Мик наконец-то разведёт пацана на секс. 

И не знал, что чувствует по этому поводу. Или не хотел знать.

С сейфом возился дольше необходимого — чтобы потянуть время. Потом поехал в бар; там сидел, цедил виски, ловил губами кубики льда из стакана. И осознал, как реально влип на этот раз. И что врёт себе целую вечность о том, что секс с Миком — всего лишь способ контролировать его, привести в чувство, когда необходимо. А все романы Мика проходят мимо Лена по касательной. 

Похоже было, что ни хрена. Если Мик сейчас и вправду здорово запал на пацана, то что будет с этим делать Лен? Сыграет в третьего лишнего? Вот блядство. 

Лен не считал, сколько выпил, но ушёл из бара далеко за полночь. Мозги так и не захотели отключаться, в голове было прозрачно и холодно. За руль Лен всё же садиться не стал, кинул тачку возле бара, поймал такси, назвал таксисту адрес, от которого ближе всего было пешком до дома. И вернулся домой часам к четырём утра.

На их кровати Мик спал в обнимку с девчонкой. На ней была футболка Мика, по размеру как раз ей как ночная рубашка. Мик, видать из деликатности, натянул трусы. Он лежал на спине, девчонка наполовину устроилась на нём, обхватив его руками. 

От этой идиллической картины Лену стало совсем херово.

Он тихо вышел из спальни и прикрыл за собой дверь.

По-хорошему надо было вернуться в город, поехать в клуб, снять кого-нибудь, потрахаться. Или хотя бы достать из заначки на кухне бутылку виски и приговорить её. Но Лен не видел в этом смысла. Да и дальше бегать от себя не хотел. Поэтому разделся и лёг спать на диване. Подушка пахла пацаном. Лен глухо и беспомощно в неё застонал. 

Минут через двадцать всё-таки вырубился.

 

**Четверг**

Утро было дерьмовым и похмельным. Лен хмуро сидел на кухне, ждал, когда Мик довольный, как натрахавшийся бабуин, сварит ему кофе.

Девчонка в это время подозрительно долго торчала в душе. 

В любой другой момент Лен спросил бы у Мика: «Ну как всё прошло?», на самом деле хорошо представляя себе, как это могло бы быть. Но почему же не получить немного удовольствия от пересказа в лицах, который устраивал Мик?

В этот раз Лен не хотел знать, как всё прошло. Он вяло думал, что надо свалить куда-нибудь до воскресенья. В Старлинг-Сити? Там вторую неделю шла выставка алмазов из Танзании, а Лен всё равно планировал её посмотреть.

Мик, на удивление, тоже был молчалив, хотя и весь лучился довольством. Поставил перед Леном большую кружку с чёрным кофе и тарелку с яичницей и сел за стол напротив.

Если Мик всё-таки начнёт делиться подробностями, то Лен, пожалуй, и не выдержит.

— Он в тебя влюблён, — пробасил Мик.

— Что? — удивился Лен. — И что?

— Останься с ним сегодня. Мне как раз тачку отогнать надо.

Лен, уже окончательно не понимая, куда съехали мозги у Мика, поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд.

— Поделиться решил что ли?

— Он в тебя влюблён, — терпеливо повторил Мик, словно это всё объясняло, но Лен тупо не понимал, а что именно.

Он сделал глоток горького кофе. Вытащил сигарету из пачки, лежавшей на столе. Мик услужливо щёлкнул зажигалкой. Лен затянулся, помолчал и честно сказал:

— Я не понимаю, что это меняет.

— Лен, пацан классный. Ну то есть она... Короче, неважно. Классный и всё.

— И что?

— Мы могли бы оставить его себе.

Лен закашлялся дымом. Мик похлопал его по спине. Лен жестом показал, что хватит его трогать, отпил ещё кофе, чтобы унять кашель. И зло спросил:

— Ты охренел что ли? Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Он тебе совсем не нравится что ли? — с несчастным видом спросил Мик.

Именно в этот момент она зашла на кухню, избавляя Лена от необходимости отвечать на вопрос.

— Привет, Скарлет, — сказал Лен. Хотел с ехидством спросить: «И как тебе спалось?», но удержался. Не стоило мутить воду раньше времени. Девчонка и так выглядела словно не в своей тарелке.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотала она в ответ и устроилась за столом. Мик наклонился к ней, осторожно чмокнул её в щеку и поставил перед ней кофе. Девчонка не дёрнулась от Мика, только вспыхнула вся, благодарно улыбнулась ему, а потом как-то растерянно зыркнула глазами на Лена.

Лен цепко наблюдал за ней всё это время. Этого ему хватило, чтобы понять, как у Мика с пацаном вчера всё прошло. Отлично у них всё было. Потом заметил, что Мик всё это время смотрел на него и тоже в башке своей что-то крутил.

# # #

За предыдущий день Барри открыл для себя сразу несколько вещей. Во-первых, он может оказаться объектом чьего-то совершенно неприкрытого желания. Может быть, потому что он был девушкой, поэтому Рори и проявил к нему такой явный интерес. 

А во-вторых, что секс в женском теле — это круто. Хотя может Барри просто повезло с любовником. 

Когда Снарт уехал, Рори в какой-то момент свернулся с делами, позвал Барри готовить вместе ужин, всё время его смешил, наготовил им еды, какой-то десерт из взбитых сливок и фруктов; открыл вино и постоянно подливал его Барри; кормил с ложечки взбитыми сливками, но в какой-то момент промахнулся, измазал ими все губы Барри и осторожно поцеловал, чтобы убрать лишнее. И Барри сам не понял, как оказалось так, что он сидит у Рори на коленях, они вовсю целуются, а Рори задирает на Барри футболку, наклоняется к груди и теребит языком соски. Грудь у Барри оказывается такой чувствительной, что его чуть не подбрасывает от этого...

Можно было бы сказать, что Барри очнулся, когда Рори снимал с него одежду или когда вылизывал между ног так классно, что Барри чуть не извивался от удовольствия. Или когда вошёл в него осторожным слитным движением. Или когда Барри самозабвенно насаживался на его член, пока Рори придерживал его за бёдра. Это были яркие вспышки, кадры, и Барри не мог сказать, как он оказался в следующем и почему так и не сказал «нет» в предыдущем.

Это оказалось чертовски круто. Барри никогда не спал с парнями. И даже когда заигрывал со Снартом, то воображение дальше поцелуев его никогда не заводило — не было смысла думать о том, что всё равно не случится. Но с этим здоровенным обожжённым мужиком ему было по-настоящему хорошо. 

Он опять вспомнил про Снарта, когда они с Рори (или уже с Миком?) полностью вымотанные обнимались и лениво обменивались поцелуями. 

— А со Снартом у вас давно?

Мик ненадолго завис, явно вспоминая.

— Лет двадцать пять уже.

Ого! Почти столько же, сколько лет Барри. Хотя может быть Мик неправильно понял вопрос?

— Я имею в виду... — пробормотал Барри, не зная, как сформулировать деликатнее. И спросил напрямую: — Спите вместе?

— Дык я о том и говорю. Лет двадцать пять уже, — беспечно ответил Мик.

О, господи. У Барри перехватило в горле. Он вдруг осознал, всё, что они делали с Миком, можно посчитать изменой. А Барри не мог и не хотел так со Снартом поступать.

Рори, похоже, почувствовал его настроение, потому что внимательно смотрел на него сейчас.

— Эй, детка, ты переживаешь что ли? Типа Лен разозлится на кого-то из нас?

Барри молча кивнул.

— Не парься, он не разозлится. 

Мик долго молчал, притиснув Барри к своему плечу. А потом вдруг спросил:  
— Лен так сильно тебе нравится?

Барри растерялся от такой прямоты и не знал, как ответить. Он чувствовал себя очень глупо. Глупее некуда — он влюблён в одного из напарников, но сексом занимается с другим. И не без удовольствия.

— Детка, если ты захочешь, ну, с Леном, — прогудел Мик. — Я тоже злиться не стану. 

# # #

Мик всё-таки свалил. Вот так взял и свалил, сказал за ужином, что тачку надо отогнать срочно, поэтому мол не скучайте, будьте паиньками, он вернётся к утру, смотрел на Лена многозначительно. Будто Лен совсем тупой и не понимает с одного раза. 

И ушёл.

Она, само собой, тоже всё просекла. Хитро косила глазом. Они пили пиво на кухне и молчали. Лен впервые в жизни не знал, что говорить. О чём говорить. Все темы казались дурацкими и так явно выдающими, что Лен облажался со всех сторон, что он предпочитал молчать.

И она молчала.

Лен курил, потом у него кончилось пиво. Она встала из-за стола, каким-то привычным жестом достала из холодильника две бутылки и открыла их девчачьим способом — с помощью открывалки. Лен даже не знал, что у них такая есть.

Подвинула запотевшую бутылку Лену. Из другой отпила сама. Лен смотрел, как она обхватывает горлышко губами, как потом сглатывает и неосознанно облизывается. И медленно горел как в аду.

Она вытащила из пачки сигарету, подождала, пока Лен щёлкнет зажигалкой и поможет ей прикурить. Затянулась, смешно закашлялась. Рассмеялась, запила пивом, немного пролила: капля скатилась по подбородку. Она смахнула её, затушила недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице. Поднялась и хрипло сказала:

— Пошли в постель.

Твою ж мать! — подумал Лен. Когда Аллен успел такому научиться? 

Она потянула его за руку в сторону спальни. И Лен просто сдался. Не ей, а себе. 

 

**Пятница**

Утром он поехал покупать пацану платье.

Позвонил Лизе, позвал с собой. Он разбирался в женских шмотках, в конце концов у него была младшая сестра, о которой он заботился всю жизнь. Но сейчас ему хотелось какого-то особенного платья и при этом не тратить на поиски весь день. 

— Ты на кого-то запал? — с явным удивлением спросила Лиза в машине, когда Лен объяснил, что ему нужно.

— Это для девчонки Мика, — раздражённо ответил Лен, сам понимая, что отмазка ни разу не прокатывает.

Лиза только покачала головой, но допытываться дальше не стала. Лен был уверен, что потом она устроит допрос Мику, зная, что от брата, если тот не хочет говорить, всё равно ничего не добиться.

Лен думал, что Лиза потащит его в какой-нибудь бутик. Но они поехали в торговый центр на окраине города. В нём был стоковый магазин с кучей шмоток, и Лен понял, почему туда — один из торговых залов был забит стойками с разными платьями. 

— Как она выглядит? — спросила Лиза.

— Хорошенькая и худая.

— Как я?

Лен покачал головой.

— Нет. Она милая, — подразумевая, что у Аллена не было этого хищного обаяния, как у сестры. 

Лиза понятливо кивнула. 

Протащила его мимо рядов с бальными, а потом офисными платьями в дальний угол, где сиротливо притулилась стойка с летними платьями — такие наверное и не носили уже? Лену казалось, что так могла бы одеваться их с Лизой мама.

Лиза покопалась, вытащив одно за другим несколько платьев. Лен только качал головой. Это было всё не то. Потом вдруг увидел его. Платье из муаровой ткани, на которой само плетение создавало гладкий белый узор из цветов. А поверх шёл тонкий рисунок — как цветными чернилами. У платья оказалась завышенная талия, свободная юбка и рукава фонариками. 

Лен мысленно прикинул, как оно будет смотреться на пацане. Может оказаться чуть великовато. Но в остальном — идеально.

— Это, — сказал Лен.

— Как скажешь, братишка, — усмехнулась Лиза. — Обувь нужна?

С обувью Лен заморачиваться не стал, купил пушистые домашние тапочки. Они махом убьются на полу в цехе. Но и нужны будут только на один день

# # #

Дома он застал Мика с пацаном всё там же, возле тачек. Подумал мельком, что её надо было хоть в кино вывести, а то она тут за пять дней одурела уже от одного и того же интерьера.

Она, впрочем, не выглядела заскучавшей, о чём-то спорила с Миком и яростно чертила что-то на бумаге. Похоже Лен недооценил пацана, и тот в моторах стал разбираться ещё быстрее. Потому что Мик внимательно слушал её объяснения. И это не выглядело так, что он всего лишь изображает интерес.

Лен дождался, когда они обратят на него внимание, и открыл коробку.

— Что это? — спросила она.

— Платье.

— Ты купил мне платье? — было похоже, что она не знает, то ли рассмеяться, то ли разозлиться. — Лен, ты правда думаешь, что я надену это сейчас?

— А когда ещё тебе это надевать? — с ехидством спросил Лен. — Когда ты снова станешь парнем?

Девчонка недовольно посмотрела на него, видимо вспомнив, что рано или поздно всё вернётся на круги своя. Потом поднялась, тщательно протёрла ветошью руки, вымазанные в смазке, забрала из рук Лена коробку и пошла в сторону кухни.

— Лен, ты втрескался по самые помидоры, — довольно пробасил Мик, когда девчонка вышла из цеха.

— Отъебись, Мик, — огрызнулся Лен.

— Да я первый раз тебя таким вижу, чувак! — засмеялся Мик.

— Первый раз? — зло переспросил Лен. — Правда что ли?

Мик резко перестал смеяться, видимо заново осмысливая всё, что наблюдал сейчас. И что-то до него явно дошло, потому что он пробормотал виновато:

— Ну мы-то с тобой совсем другое.

— Угу, — безразлично отозвался Лен.

Девчонка появилась минут через десять. Отмылась от смазки, пригладила непослушные волосы — явно попыталась намочить и уложить их как-то. И надела платье. Оно и вправду было чуть великовато ей, но всё равно смотрелось на ней очаровательно. Из-под подола виднелись стройные ноги.

Она смущённо постояла, потом покрутилась вокруг своей оси. Ткань струилась по её телу, то подчеркивая его, то скрывая. В этом платье она была как нежный цветок. 

Лен подумал, что он ненормальный вообще-то, и зачем-то делает себе сейчас очень больно.

Мик восторженно пялился на пацана.

— Всё. К чёрту, — сказал Лен. — У нас выходной. Поехали в кино.

В платье пацан ехать конечно же отказался. Снова натянул футболку и джинсы. Но это уже было не важно.

Они поехали обедать в кафе, сходили в кино на комедию, доехали до парка развлечений. Лен даже вспомнить не мог, когда он там был в последний раз. Наверное, когда водил маленькую Лизу на её день рождения. Потом сходили на боевик, который очень хотел посмотреть Мик. Потом пошли в бар.

Лен почти физически чувствовал, как уходит время. Поэтому в какой-то момент дёрнул и разошедшегося Мика, и совсем уже расслабившегося пацана и потащил их домой. Он хотел ещё раз увидеть её в платье.

Но с платьем не задалось.

Когда они добрались до дома, пацан почти спал, и Лен отвел её совсем сонную к дивану, уложил и вышел. Мик может и предпочел бы видеть её в спальне, но промолчал. 

 

**Суббота**

Утром пацана на месте уже не было. Как и его костюма. Только аккуратно свёрнутая постель, а поверх неё так же аккуратно свёрнутые шмотки.

Мик сидел на кухне и щёлкал зажигалкой, рассматривая пламя.

Как на каких-то блядских похоронах, честное слово.

Плита была холодная, Лен сунулся в шкаф за джезвой и сам принялся варить кофе, понимая, что от Мика сейчас толку не будет. 

Мик всё щёлкал колёсиком и пялился на пламя, потом гасил. И повторял этот цикл снова и снова.

Лен поставил перед ним кружку с чёрным кофе и начал варить вторую порцию для себя. Мик наконец-то перестал играться с зажигалкой, прикурил, задумчиво уставился в кружку.

Лен со своим кофе сел за стол. Хотелось жрать, но с готовкой он точно не станет возиться. Лучше будет смотаться куда-нибудь в кафе и позавтракать там. В миле отсюда Лен знал неплохую забегаловку.

— Он вернётся, — сказал Мик.

— Аллен сейчас выяснит, что мы его подставили. Думаешь, он не проверит версию про сбежавшего мету?

— Он всё равно вернётся, — убеждённо ответил Мик. — Вот увидишь. Неделя. Может две.

Лен в это не верил, но за эти дни Мик столько раз оказывался прав.

— Давай оставим его себе? — вдруг начал Мик. — Лен? Ну он же тебе тоже нравится.

Да твою же мать. Опять тот же разговор.

— Мик, пацан работает в полиции. Он Флэш!

— Да похуй. Мы же мокрыми делами не балуемся, — упрямо гнул свою линию Мик. 

— Он ещё не вернулся, — сдался Лен. — Вот если придёт к нам сам, там посмотрим.

Лен вытащил сигарету из пачки и выдернул из пальцев Мика зажигалку, чтобы не бесила. Прикурил. Затянулся и задумчиво признался:

— Я бы трахнул его. В платье.

Лен представил себе даже, как это могло бы быть. Платье наверняка будет натягиваться у Аллена в плечах и открывать худые колени. И чтобы никакого белья под ним. И можно будет задрать подол, а там... Чёрт. Слишком хорошо. 

— А я бы трахнул тебя, — неожиданно признался Мик.

— Что?! — офигел Лен.

— Я, между прочим, серьёзно, — почему-то обиделся Мик.

— Тогда накорми меня сначала, а то жрать хочу до невозможности.

Мик пару мгновений с неверием смотрел на Лена, потом ухмыльнулся, поднялся и встал к плите.

# # #

Барри носился по городу, улаживая дела, которые накопились за это время. И на спидфорсе прокручивал воспоминания об этих пяти днях. 

Он выяснил подробности дела и очень разозлился, когда узнал, что в банде не было второго меты и никто при задержании не сбегал. Это Снарт и Рори подставили его. Снова.

А ещё сознание против воли подбрасывало картинки. Как Рори кормил его на кухне; как они вместе перебирали мотор от линкольна, передавая друг другу детали; как с затаённой жадностью целовал его Лен; как смотрел на Барри, когда тот надел это смешное платье... и ещё. Кадры, кадры, кадры. 

Их было слишком много. Их было до обидного мало.

Барри всё равно злился, напоминал себе, что эти двое его подставили. И наверняка подставят снова. Накручивал себя и снова злился. 

Он носился весь день. Встретился и объяснился со всеми: с Джо, с Кейтлин и Циско, успел даже Айрис навестить. Узнал накопившиеся в его отсутствие новости. Переделал дела в лаборатории. 

И уже дома перед сном вдруг понял, что скучает. Хочет обратно к Лену и Мику. Может быть даже прямо в их общую постель…

Но он же теперь не девчонка. Захочет ли его таким Лен? И Мик?

Он, как и тёзка из романа, обязательно подумает об этом завтра. Барри был уверен, он что-нибудь придумает. Какой-нибудь несложный план…


End file.
